


Caught You

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave catches John masturbating to the thought of him and decides to get a closer look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught You

John couldn’t believe he was doing this again. He wasn’t gay dammit! Giant veiny dicks didn’t get him hot under the collar. Huge, muscled men were not at all attractive in his mind. But here he is, tugging at his cock while thoughts of his best friend filled his mind. 

Dave was different, he wasn’t just some guy. Dave was special. John didn’t think of Dave as a guy, he was just Dave and that was all the excuse John needed as he gripped his throbbing shaft. He spreads his legs a bit and rolls his balls in the hand not stroking his cock. He gives them a firm squeeze before moving his hand lower to trace around his entrance. His hips lift off the mattress slightly at the touch and he can’t stop thinking of Dave. He imagines it’s Dave’s hand jerking his dick, Dave’s slender finger tracing his hole. Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave.

“Daaaave~”

John hears a gasp and his eyes pop open before he shoots upright to find the owner of the noise. The flush already staining his cheeks darkens and spreads to his whole face as he realizes who made the noise.

"Dave?"

"John…"

"Uh… Wow um… this isn’t what it … looks like?"

"You mean, you moaning my name as your whack it?"

John sputters, attempting to explain but, holy hell, Dave is approaching him!

"It’s alright, dude. I jerk off thinking about you all the time."

John was still attempting to find an excuse until he registered Dave’s words.

"You … You do?"

"Yeah, man. It’s cool. Don’t let me stop you. Keep going."

"Wait, what?!"

Dave sits at the edge of the bed, shaded gaze locked on John’s.

"I said, keep going. I wanna watch you blow it while you think of me."

John gapes. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s been caught by the object of his sexual fantasies who is now telling him he wants to watch him masturbate! Dave doesn’t waiver and John decides he might as well get it over with since the cat’s out of the bag.

John lays back down and strokes himself hesitantly. Dave is watching. Holy fuck, Dave is watching! How long was he watching before he realized Dave was there? John feels a thrill shoot through his veins at the thought of it. That thrill serves to help him resume his stroking in earnest, moaning outright and tilting his hips up off the bed. 

Dave watches the subtle undulations of John’s stomach muscles as he pleasures himself, the deft movements of his fingers as they glide over his shaft. Dave realizes his imagination pales in comparison to the beauty laid out before him. 

"Touch your ass."

"Dave I …!"

John’s breath catches in his chest as he feels something hot and wet slide across his entrance. Dave pushes John’s legs apart as far as they will go and laps at his taint before returning back to his hole, swirling his tongue around it. John squeezes at the base of his cock and groans, focusing on Dave’s tongue on his ass.

"Dave! Oh Dave~"

Dave stops licking to circle his thumb around the shivering hole.

"You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this Egbert. How many loads I’ve blown thinking about you moaning my name. How many times I’ve cum nearly screaming your name."

John strokes himself furiously now, hearing Dave talk about how he pleasured himself while thinking about him making his cock throb in his grasp. Dave resumes licking at John’s entrance, moaning as he watches John’s hands pull on his dick up close. 

John starts panting fast and shallow and Dave knows he’s close. He wants to see him cum, wants to watch as his swollen cock spew hot cum all over himself. He pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and said muscles clench painfully hard around his wet muscle. John groans out Dave’s as he climaxes, hips snapping up with each ribbon of seed releasing from his cock and a bit lands in Dave’s hair. Dave removes his mouth from John and gazes down at his spent form. John returns the gaze before laughing.

"Dave, I think you got a little something in your hair."

"Hmm seems I do. Maybe you should join the club and get a little something of mine in your hair."


End file.
